lustrum_dividefandomcom-20200216-history
Empire Beliefs
Cult religion is focused on ritual and performance, not so much on meditation or spiritual searching. A healthy relationship of worship, praise and sacrifice is maintained with the gods of their pantheon, but such performances are mostly done by the clergy - very little religious knowledge is expected of the laymen. Even when members perform religious activities themselves, it’s usually guided by a member of the clergy. The burden and honor of keeping the gods appeased belongs to the clergy - that is not to say that all laymen are ignorant of the religion, and the Cult certainly does include a number of devout members - simply that the rituals and offerings that keep gods satisfied are handled by professionals. All cultists are expected to know the gods of their land, and worship them - and only them. Cultists are not flexible about religious preferences, and any newcomer is expected to adapt to the local religion. Intellectual discussion about other religions is fine, but preaching or practicing them is not. All cultists should respect and worship both of the gods of the Cult pantheon, as they form a whole, although most prefer one over the other. Mythology The gods Seija and Ratko are born from a single drop of sky - they are twins, but also partners. Their existence is a paradox: two souls in one body, yet one soul in two bodies. Once they were born, they created the world by weaving it from their own endless bodies. They did all of it together, and while both embodied different aspects of the living world, neither could function without the other. When the world was done, they created the werewolves, and finally, birthed one of their own blood, a demigod, to lead them. After many years, they saw that their children had grown too bold and cruel, and made them mortal to temper their pride. The current leader of the Cult is a descendant of these mortal offspring of the gods. Gods The Cult pantheon consists of two genderless gods, Seija and Ratko, who together govern all aspects of life. Seija is a very benevolent and kind god who is hard to anger, and generous with her gifts. Ratko, on the other hand, is a more cruel and volatile god, but ultimately forgiving and can be appeased through worship. The Cult see their gods as fatherly and motherly figures, guides and protectors. They are respected, obeyed and revered more so than feared. Seija Seija is one of the two gods of the Cult. Seija is usually depicted in artwork as a genderless humanoid dressed in beautiful flowers, surrounded by books and encircled by a magical aura. Seija may be depicted differently in places of worship focusing on certain aspects of her, and he may be assigned either gender depending on the artist’s vision. Seija is a benevolent, gentle god worshipped most fervently by mages and clerics, as she is their protector, and by those who get their living off of the bounties of the land. He also makes the land fertile, and is responsible for all beauty in the world. Selja is said to have brought life into the world with a single breath. Seija is the god of: * Serene nature and plants * Human form * Beauty and art * Love and positive emotions * Magic * Theoretical and scientific pursuits * Home and family * Spiritual life and religion * Farmlands and harvest * Life and death * Moon * Law and justice Ratko Ratko is the second of the two gods of the Cult. Ratko is often depicted as large wolf scarred in battle, standing among broken weapons and surrounded by admirers. Ratko may be depicted very differently in places of worship focusing on a certain aspect of him, and she may be assigned either gender depending on the artist’s vision. Ratko is a violent, demanding god, but forgiving to those who give him his due. She is the god of warriors and artisans, as well as many physical passions. Ratko is said to have created the world. Ratko is the god of: * Untamed wilderness and animals * Wolf form * Disfiguration and war * Hatred and negative emotions * Artisan skills * The practical * Sex and fertility * Material world and hierarchy * Urban environments * Creation and destruction * Sun * Instinct and retribution Places of Worship To be close to their gods, the Cult builds statues and make art of their gods in their various aspects, which are then housed at a place of worship. Almost every settlement of repute has a temple, no matter how small or insignificant it might be. Cultist temples are generally not marvels of architecture: they are fairly utilitarian buildings, largest being similar to small castles, while the smallest are mere huts. They have rough facades, but house artwork of the gods inside. For someone not of the Empire, it can be quite difficult to distinguish the temple from any surrounding structures. Any temple, even the smallest one, will have priest tending to it. Most temples choose to focus on a single aspect or trait of one of the gods - a temple might be dedicated to Seija as a moon god, or to Ratko as the god of the wolf. Only the grand temple in the capital depicts all aspects of both gods, although even there, the solar and lunar aspects of the twins are the most prominent. Outside of towns, in the wilderness, there are many more places of worship. They often present themselves as statues and altars on the roadsides, humble wayshrines or merely beautiful natural places marked with runes and carvings. These are unattended and usually kept by the local population, or visiting travelers. In addition to these more official and public places, many people also have small altars inside their homes, with small god figurines and possibly some personal items. Home shrines vary greatly in style and lavishness - a noble might have a statue and a large altar, while a commoner might just have a dedicated corner. Some choose to have no godly presence in their home at all. The Afterlife Cultist believe that when someone dies, they become a "living spirit". This refers to a stage of death when the spirit is not truly a part of the godly plain, yet no longer a part of the world of the living. These spirits, traditionally known as revered ancestors, stay to watch over the living, and wait for their loved ones to join them. The spirits are considered benevolent, even if they were evil in life, and are not feared. Once their loved ones have joined them, they will abandon this plain of existence permanently - although particularly great heroes or warriors might choose at times to return to guide their descendants. After the spirit has left the “living spirit” stage of afterlife, they join the gods in a special plane of existence. The Empire belief states that all true cultists - that is, anyone who was loyal to the Cult and knew their gods - will be allowed there to be with their loved ones, their sins wiped clean by the endless grace of the gods. Cultists do not believe in a hell or other punishments of afterlife. This afterlife is often depicted as a paradise, a perfect version of the mortal plain with no thirst, hunger or pain, but endless games and a mighty tourney each evening where the best of the ages may challenge one another. Revered Ancestors Ancestral worship is no longer a part of Cult religion, and even their reverence is on the decline. Be as it may, dead are respected, and contacted occasionally for aid, guidance or comfort. On such occasions, offerings are made to the spirits. Contact with the spirits and revering the ancestors is generally more common in smaller, more close knit rural village communities, and fairly rare in more urban environments. The spirits of the dead are not considered godly or above the living, and as such, they are not worshiped or prayed to. Doing so is considered blasphemous anywhere within the Empire borders. Category:The Empire